1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for oral delivery of nutrients and/or pharmaceuticals, particularly for tissue repair and regeneration of the body, and more particularly to methods and compositions for protecting the mucosal tissue from damages caused by irritants and for promoting repair and regeneration of damaged or dysfunctional mucosal tissue in the gastrointestinal tract, especially for the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders such as gastritis, peptic ulcer, reflux esophagitis, dyspepsia, and gastric cancer, and the restoration of the physiological structure and function to the mucosal tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Mucosal tissues (also termed mucosa) are membranes that line body cavities such mouth, nose, eyelids and sexual organs, and canals such as alimentary canals (e.g., the gastrointestinal (GI) tract) and the respiratory tract. Since mucosa is exposed to the external air, it secrets mucus to moisten and protect itself from adversary effects of environmental elements.
Mucosa is primarily comprised of epithelial cells that are attached to the basement membrane. Unlike the mucosal tissue of the inner surface of the eyelids, the epithelial cells which line the inside of the stomach are exposed to much harsher conditions, e.g., acid (i.e., hydrochloric acid), sometimes alcohol, enzymes (e.g., pepsin) for digesting food, and waste generated therefrom. Mucous secretion essentially protects the cells on the inside of the stomach and duodenum from damage by acid or enzymes, for example by presenting bicarbonate to neutralize some of the effects of acid on the stomach's inner lining, and inhibitors to block the enzymatic activity. Once the mucous secretions of the epithelial cells stop, the inner lining of the stomach or duodenum would eventually be eroded by the combined action of acid and enzymes, leading to ulcer.
Modem medical research has identified many factors attributable to the formation of various gastrointestinal diseases, such as acute gastritis, chronic superficial gastritis, atrophic gastritis, antral gastritis, senile gastritis, bile-regurgitational gastritis, esophagitis, gastroduodenal ulcer, indigestion, gastric neurosis, constipation, as well as various consequent conditions including gastric hyperacidity, hypochlorhydria, flatulency, gastrointestinal discomfort after meals, gastric discomfort after drinking, and gastric discomfort due to fasting. The factors include: (1) drinking, smoking, medication as well as other factors that destroy the barrier of gastric mucous membrane by directly damaging gastric mucous membrane or stimulating gastric acid secretion; (2) infection of all kinds of microorganism and their toxins causing the damage of gastrointestinal mucous membrane; (3) immunity factors: weakened immunologic function causing a decrease in the content of secretory IgA in gastrointestinal fluid that impairs the body discharging of bacteria and toxin, further damaging the gastrointestinal mucous membrane; (4) the regurgitation of duodenum which removes mucus on the surface of the gastric mucous membrane, thereby destroying the barrier of gastric mucous membrane; (5) chronic gastritis, leading to gastric ulcer; (6) constipation, which causes or contributes to gastrointestinal diseases; and (7) damage of intestinal wall nerves' structure due to intestinal diseases thereby resulting in constipation, etc.
The physiological mechanisms of mucosal injury in gastritis and peptic ulcer diseases are thought to be an imbalance of aggressive factors, such as acid production or pepsin, and defensive factors, such as mucus production, bicarbinate, and blood flow. Erosive gastritis usually is associated with serious illness or with various drugs. Stress, ethanol, bile, and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs disrupt the gastric mucosal barrier, making it vulnerable to normal gastric secretions. Infection with Helicobacter pylori, a short, spiral-shaped, microaerophilic gram-negative bacillus, is widely believed to be the leading cause of peptic ulcer diseases. H. pylori colonize the deep layers of the mucosal gel that coats the gastric mucosa and presumably disrupt its protective properties. H. pylori is thought to infect virtually all patients with chronic active gastritis.
Various medications have been developed to treat above described conditions associated with damaged or malfunctional mucosal tissues in the GI tract. One approach is to neutralize gastric acid by using antacids to relieve symptoms of gastritis. For example, aluminum and magnesium hydroxide (MAALUX® and MYLANTA®) neutralize gastric acidity, resulting in increase in pH in the stomach and duodenal bulb. Aluminum ions inhibit smooth muscle contraction, thus inhibiting gastric emptying. Aluminum and magnesium antacid mixtures are used to avoid bowel function changes.
Another approach is to use H2-receptor antagonists to inhibit the action of histamine on the parietal cell, which inhibits acid secretion. Examples of H2-receptor antagonists include cimetidine (TAGAMET®, nizatidine (AXID®), ranitidine hydrochloride (ZANTAC®) lansoprazole (PREVACID®), and rabeprazole (ACIPHEX®). Cimitidine inhibits histamine at H2 receptors of the gastric parietal cells, resulting in reduced gastric acid secretion, gastric volume, and reduced hydrogen concentrations. Nizatidine competitively inhibits histamine at H2 receptors of gastric parietal cells, also resulting reduced gastric acid secretion, gastric volume, and reduced hydrogen concentrations. Lansoprazole decreases gastric acid secretion by inhibiting the parietal cell H+/K+ ATP pump, and is to relieve symptoms of active duodenal ulcers and erosive esophagitis. Rabeprazole also decreases gastric acid secretion by inhibiting the parietal cell H+/K+ ATP pump, and is used for short-term treatment and symptomatic relief of gastritis, and for the treatment of active duodenal ulcers, and all grades of erosive esophagitis.
These anti-acids or anti-ulcer drugs, although capable of alleviating the symptoms temporarily, have not been shown to be very effective in complete curing of ulcer and in preventing recurrence. After the treatment, mucosa may be repaired but the physiological structure and function of the mucosa have not been restored. In addition, long-term usage of these drugs at high dosages could have various side effects such as constipation, diarrhea, nausea and vomiting, abdominal discomfort and pain, and other adverse reactions in central nervous, cardiovascular, and hepatic systems. Thus, there exits a need for developing innovative compositions and methods for preventing damages to mucosa and for treating the mucosa in the GI tract using strategies different from those in the existing art.